Vehicles, such as automobiles, may become disabled during a trip as a result of, for example, a vehicle malfunction, a flat tire, lack of fuel, and/or an accident. When these events occur, many drivers and/or passengers will attempt to call a tow truck company for assistance. In some cases, people do not know the name and/or telephone number of a tow truck company. In addition, some people might not be certain of their location at the time the vehicle becomes disabled. This may be especially true when people travel outside a region they usually travel. With the proliferation of smartphones (and other portable devices), many people can now look up the names and telephone numbers of tow truck companies. Still, people may have difficulty determining which tow truck company is closest to the vicinity where there vehicle is disabled or which tow truck company will be able to respond promptly. In addition, particular equipment might be needed to provide sufficient service to the vehicle. If the roadside assistance provider is not aware of the particular equipment in advance, servicing the vehicle may be delayed.